


Drunk On You (Now I Can't Go Back)

by PeachyJaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (imagine if I made Johnny a parrot hybrid lmao), I guess it could also be considered child abuse, M/M, Taeil Johnny and Yuta are all just lame humans, There's also a bit of cussing felt the need to mention that, Winwin also gets called a slut and I'm even sad about it anyway enjoy the terribly long one shot, bunny hybrid!Doyoung, bunny hybrid!Winwin, but anyway, cat hybrid!Jaehyun, cat hybrid!Mark, cat hybrid!Ten, dog hybrid!Haechan, dog hybrid!Taeyong, enjoy, there is also mention of "domestic" abuse, there isn't actual graphic rape but it is mentioned, this is fluffy as fuck and winwin cries a lot prepare yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJaemin/pseuds/PeachyJaemin
Summary: Sicheng was scared and alone and he barely understood what was going on, but all he knew was the he had to run. He didn't know where he was running or if his life would even get better or worse in the end, but all he knew was that he had to get out of there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I wrote this back at the beginning of Febuary, started typing it at the end of Febuary, and am just now getting off my ass and posting it :)

Sicheng was scared and alone and he barely understood what was going on, but all he knew was the he had to run. He didn't know where he was running or if his life would even get better or worse in the end, but all he knew was that he had to get out of there. The scars and bruises on his body hurt as he ran but he knew it was worth it . He felt bad for the others, for Kun and Jisung and Renjun and everyone else, that they couldn't come with him, that they were stuck there, but he trusted that they would find a way out. He didn't know where he was but his legs felt like they were on fire and he was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second until he collapsed in what he assumed was an alleyway.  
~  
Yuta was walking home from the supermarket with two heavy bags of groceries in his arms; feeding a house full of hybrids as well as two other humans wasn't very easy, or cheap, but it was the life he picked for himself and he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, his arms felt like they were going to fall off but it was all worth it when he sees hybrids that were once homeless or abandoned happy and healthy. Having so many hybrids also definitely gave him a lot of insight on how different they all are from humans and other breeds of hybrids. He's learned that dog hybrids tend to be more hyper and hot headed, cat hybrids tend to be more sly and irritable, and bunny hybrids tend to be very timid and shy but extremely hyper around the right people. (He doesn't even want to think about how he first found out about heats, the image of Taeyong and Jaehyun having sex haunts his memory to this day.)  
As he walked down the streets of downtown Seoul he had noticed an unconscious hybrid in an alleyway; most people that walked by probably assumed that he was homeless and left him be but Yuta could tell that wasn't the case. As he walked closer he could see that he was a bunny hybrid, which is rare enough in itself; most hybrids were cats and dogs, any other breed considered to be rare, but this bunny hybrid had black hair that matched the fur on his ears and tail, a seemingly perfect body, and a pretty face, meaning that whoever his owner was had paid a lot of money for him. From this Yuta could assume that he was a runaway. He also couldn't help but notice that the hybrid was covered in bruises and wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of winter. He wasn't about to leave this poor hybrid in the cold, he would never do that, but he had no way to carry him home. Yuta decided to call Johnny for help since their house was only a few blocks away.  
After he had ended his phone call with Johnny he set the bags down and took his jacket off, covering the shaking hybrid's body as much as possible in hopes that he would warm up at least a bit. He crouched down next to him and ran a hand through his hair to find that his ears were soft compared to most runaways, they were still greasy and Yuta could tell, but they were much softer than most which meant he had probably left recently. He still couldn't tell if he was abandoned or a run away but it could really be either one with the marks covering his body but the price he was most likely sold for suggests that he ran away from an abusive owner.  
“Holy shit you weren't kidding, he's gorgeous.” Johnny commented, coming u behind Yuta.  
“Right? Must have cost a lot of money; I need you to carry him since my hands are a bit full,” Yuta replied, pointing at the full grocery bags next to him.  
“Doyoung's gonna get jealous when he sees a hybrid that's more rare than him.” Johnny joked, poking fun at how Doyoung thought he was special simply for being considered rare (when in reality white bunnies are probably the least rare of the “rare” hybrids).  
“Doyoung can live with it, we're not leaving this kid to die here just because Doyoung's petty.” Yuta responded with a laugh, picking the grocery bags up as he watched Johnny delicately pick up the hybrid as if he was a flower that would fall apart at the slightest gust of wind.  
“He barely weighs anything, and he's almost as tall as me.” Johnny commented quietly, getting a hum from Yuta in response, the rest of the short walk home silent.  
As soon as they walked into the house they were greeted by Taeyong and Haechan, their two dog hybrids, standing in front of the door, probably smelling the bunny hybrid from down the street. Yuta and Johnny were immediately being asked “Who's the cute boy?” and “Did you kidnap him?”. Yuta didn't put any context behind his reply, stating that he found him in an alleyway.  
“I'll let him rest in my bed until he wakes up.” Johnny said, walking past the to dog hybrids as they continued to stare at the bunny with wide eyes.  
~  
Sicheng didn't know where he was when he woke up, at first he feared he was back home with his master but as he looked around the room he realized it was all completely foreign to him. The rooms in his master's house were bigger and more extravagant, but for whatever reason this room felt more comfortable than any of the rooms in his old house, and he had never even been there before.  
“Oh, you're awake, do you want some food?” A guy who Sicheng had never seen before asked. He sat up in the bed, hesitating for a moment before shaking his head to say no. The guy was taller than Sicheng, having to have been easily six feet tall which was nothing short of intimidating to the hybrid, “I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, what's you're name?”  
“D-dong Sicheng... why am I here?” He asked, wide-eyed as the man sat down on the bed next to him.  
“My name is Johnny, my friend Yuta and I found you passed out in an alleyway, we house stray, abandoned, and runaway hybrids here.” He replied, watching as the bunny hybrid's eyes practically lit up at the explanation, “Are you Chinese?”  
Sicheng nodded and decided that he could trust this person before vocally replying, “My old master flew all the way to China to buy me, he says he paid a lot of money for me since apparently I'm super rare; he taught me how to speak Korean.”  
Johnny could sense a lot of bitterness in Sicheng's voice as he talked about his old “master”. It made Johnny sick to his stomach hearing the hybrid call his old owner his master; a majority of the time any hybrid who is taught to call their owners master aren't treated well, practically toys for disgusting old men to abuse and “play” with, being told that they're lesser beings than humans simply because they share traits with common pets and are raised being taught how to be perfect and submissive.  
“So did you run away or were you abandoned?” Johnny asked, curious as to what happened and why such an expensive hybrid was in an alleyway to begin with.  
“I ran away,” Sicheng replied, pulling his knees to his chest as Johnny asked why, being cautious of asking too many questions and upsetting the hybrid, “He was abusive, he would beat me and do gross things to me and told me I wasn't allowed to say no because he paid the most for me out of the other hybrids in our house so he got to do whatever he wanted to me.”  
“He raped you?” Johnny asked, just to clarify what Sicheng had meant by 'gross things'. His thoughts were confirmed when the boy nodded his head and tears started to fall onto his cheeks. Johnny pulled Sicheng onto his lap and let him cry on his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down the hybrid's back soothingly, “It's alright, you're safe here, we'll all protect you.”  
“Can I stay here?” Sicheng asked, looking up at Johnny with bloodshot eyes.  
“Of course, you never have to see your old owner again.”  
“Thank you, Johnny.” Sicheng said, a bright smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and hugged him tightly, the older wrapping his arms around the bunny's waist and hugging him back.  
~

“Turns out his old owner used to beat and rape him which is why he ran away.” Johnny said to Yuta as he sat on the couch next to him, two of the cat hybrids, Jaehyun and Ten, sitting in front of them on the floor finding the T.V. more entertaining than the conversation going on behind them.  
“I assumed so, he's covered in bruises. Did he say anything about how much money his owner paid for him?” Yuta asked, blankly staring at the T.V. despite not paying it any attention.  
“He didn't say anything about how much his old owner paid for him, he just said the guy paid a lot for him, went all the way to China to buy him and everything.”  
Yuta looked over at Johnny at this, “So he's Chinese? Does he speak any Korean at all?”  
“He's nearly fluent, he said his old owner taught him Korean.” Johnny stated, hesitating before continuing, “His old owner was one of those old creeps who tells hybrids to call him master.”  
“Did he ask if he was supposed to call you that?” Yuta asked, eyes wide as he realized that the poor hybrid had probably been taught to never do anything without first getting the permission of a human first.  
“No, but he might ask you since you're the one who found him; or Taeil since he's the legal owner of all of the hybrids here.”  
“If he does ask either of us we'll just have to tell him not to call us that, it'll be hard for him to get used to having any form of freedom and not needing permission to do every little thing.” Yuta replied before the two of them sat in silence, joining Ten and Jaehyun in watching T.V.  
About an hour after their conversation had ended Sicheng woke up and walked into the living room, having ditched his dirt t-shirt for one of Johnny's sweaters that was way too big for him. He stood in the doorway awkwardly as Ten and Jaehyun stared at him with curious eyes.  
“You can come sit on the couch, Sicheng.” Johnny said, motioning for him to sit in the empty space next to him. The younger nervously moved to the couch, sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chest. Johnny wrapped an arm around Sicheng's waist and pulled him into his side, successfully making the timid hybrid more comfortable.  
“You're so pretty, I've never seen a bunny hybrid with black fur before.” Ten said, staring at the other hybrid in amazement. Sicheng started turning red at the compliment, a genuine smile forming on his face for the first time in months.  
“Oh my god he's so adorable, are you two out to kill everyone in this house?” Jaehyun cried over-dramatically, “Doyoung's gonna be so mad that he's not the rarest one in the house anymore.”  
“Well Doyoung can deal with it, Johnny said the same thing when we found him.” Yuta replied laughing, looking over and seeing the look of confusion on Sicheng's face, “Bunny hybrids, like you, are one of the more rare breeds of hybrid but almost all bunny hybrids have white fur, you're special because your fur is black which makes you the rarest type of your breed.”  
Sicheng nodded in understanding, “So that's why my old master paid so much money for me?”. Yuta nodded in response, watching the two cat hybrids in front of them tense up at him referring to his old owner as his 'master'.  
“You called him master?” Jaehyun asked, confused as to why any hybrid would feel the need to call their owner 'master'.  
Sicheng nodded, looking just as confused as the other two hyrids did, “doens't everyone? I thought it was normal.”  
Ten and Jaehyun both shook their heads in response, shocked that there were actually hybrids out there that were taught to call their owners master and they thought it was normal.  
“Why don't they call you master? You own them don't you?” Sicheng asked, looking up at Johnny with wide innocent eyes.  
“We technically own them but they never have to call us master, we actually prefer they don't call us that, and you don't have to either.” Johnny said, softly scratching the space in between the bunny hybrid's ears, making the younger subconsciously lean into the comforting touch and drop the subject.  
“Do you want to meet everyone else?” Yuta asked, gaining Sicheng's attention.  
Sicheng nodded his head, softly commenting that dog hybrids scare him and Yuta promising that he would try to keep the two calm.  
~  
Sicheng was still sitting on the couch being held by Johnny when the other hybrids came in to introduce themselves. He learned that the two dog hybrids were named Haechan and Taeyong (He quickly figured out that Haechan gets overly excited about new people and Taeyong is over protective of his 'family' which made him not as scared of these dog hybrids specifically; he still couldn't stand dogs though.) He also learned that the two cat hybrids he was talking to were named Ten and Jaehyun, another cat who looked younger than the other two also came in who's name was Mark. The bunny hybrid they had all been talking about earlier, Doyoung, was just as jealous as everyone expected.  
After everyone had finished introducing themselves Sicheng started to doze off despite having just woken up a couple hours ago, “I'm sleepy, can I go back to bed?” Sicheng asked, rubbing at his eyes with his fists as just about half of the room started whining about how adorable the newcomer was.  
“Taeyong, Jaehyun, can you two start dinner while I put Sicheng to bed?” Johnny asked as he stood up. The Chinese hybrid started making grabby hands at him like a toddler would when they want to be held, Johnny, in response, leaned down and picked the shorter boy up bridal style.  
This was when Johnny realized that the poor boy probably wasn't being fed properly as he carried him to his room, he barely weighed anything, feeling like nothing more than a feather in his arms. Johnny's heart broke more and more as he learned all of these little things about Sicheng. He sat the younger down on the bed and let him get himself situated.  
“I'm gonna go make dinner, I'll wake you up when it's done so you aren't missing any meals, alright?” Johnny said, running a hand through Sicheng's greasy hair and taking note that he should probably have him take a bath after dinner.  
Sicheng nodded, leaning up and wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck, hugging him tightly as the older reacted by carefully wrapping his arms around his skinny waist and hugging him back  
“Thank you Johnny hyung.” Sicheng said softly, his voice breaking at the end as Johnny felt hot tears on his neck.  
“Hey, why are you crying?” Johnny asked, pulling back and wiping away Sicheng's tears gently with the pads of his thumbs as the younger stared at him with wide bloodshot eyes.  
“I was so scared h-he would find me and take me back or that I would become a stray or end up with another bad owner but here I feel safe for the first time in my life.” Sicheng said, hiccuping on occasion as tears continued to fall onto his cheeks.  
“I won't let anyone hurt you ever again.” Johnny muttered after pulling Sicheng back into his arms. He let the hybrid cry on his shoulder for a few minutes before tucking him back in and letting him nap for a bit before leaving the room to help Taeyong and Jaehyun out with the cooking.  
~  
Johnny thought Sicheng looked adorable as his face turned red while the two dog hybrids excitedly asked him questions, they somehow managed to get Sicheng to tell them that he's twenty (Johnny thought he was seventeen at most) and he had been bought by his old owner when he was only five, meaning that man practically raised him. When he looked down at Sicheng's plate he noticed that he had barely eaten anything which really confirmed his thought that his old owner must have been almost starving him. The sickest part was that the man probably assumed that by not feeding Sicheng at all he would continue to have a “perfect body” when he was really just making him incredibly unhealthy.  
“Sicheng, are you not hungry?” Johnny asked, concerned even though he knew the boy probably couldn't handle eating anymore food at the moment.  
Sicheng nodded, hanging his head, “I'm sorry.”  
“Sicheng, did your old owner feed you properly?” Yuta asked, concerned for the young hybrid's health.  
“I was only allowed to eat twice a week.” Sicheng replied, his head still hung low in embarrassment.  
Johnny was angry as hell when Sicheng said that, he couldn't believe that people actually did that to hybrids. People like that were the same people who couldn't fathom the idea that hybrids are exactly the same as humans they just have some similar features to other animals thanks to some crazy scientist who figured out a way to create hybrids in a way that remains unknown to the public; all anyone really knows is that this scientist found a way to make it happen and started breeding hybrids to basically make a whole new species (which was also disgusting to Johnny but that's a topic for a different time). To Johnny, people like that reminded him of children, selfish rich children who could get anything they want at the snap of their fingers, the children that get a nice, expensive toy, treat it nicely for a few weeks, maybe a few months, then would get tired of everything being perfect and play with said expensive toy in ways the toy isn't supposed to be played with until it breaks. That's exactly what Sicheng's old owner was doing; he bought a pretty, rare, expensive hybrid and treated him kindly at first, he even taught him Korean; but this man got bored of perfection, he got bored of the part that makes Sicheng so special and only wanted to see what he could do with him, what would break him and what wouldn't. Those people were Johnny's least favorite people in the world, those people made Johnny sick to his stomach.  
Doyoung and Taeyong were sitting on either side of Sicheng, both of them looking shocked at Sicheng's words. Taeyong brought a hand up to pet Sicheng's hair softly, the younger leaning into the touch instinctively.  
Johnny stood up from the table, picking up both him and Sicheng's plates and setting them both on the counter next to the sink, “Haechan, it's your turn to do the dishes.”  
“I did them last night though,” Haechan complained, ears and tail both immediately dropping, “isn't it Mark's turn tonight?”  
“Just stop complaining and do it.” Yuta replied, Mark laughing happily in the background, feeling happy that the dish schedule had been forgotten again.  
“Sicheng, do you want to go wash up?” Johnny asked, running a hand through the boys hair. He simply nodded in response, getting up and following Johnny to the bathroom.  
~  
“Will you be okay on your own?” Johnny asked after he had finished filling the tub up with water.  
Sicheng hesitated before responding, a deep blush growing on his face, “Can... can you help me, I've never done it myself before, my old owner used to have servants do all of that stuff for me.”  
Johnny didn't have to think twice about agreeing to help the younger out, he had helped hybrids who lived their whole lives homeless without ever being able to actually bathe and this situation was no different, Sicheng had never been given the chance to bathe himself because he had everything done for him by servants.  
The second Sicheng took his shirt off Johnny's eyes widened in shock at the bruises covering his torso. He new the boy was abused but he didn't know it was that bad; his ribs were covered in dark purple bruises suggesting that he had been kicked in the ribs several times, appearing as if if he had been kicked one more time he would have had multiple broken ribs.  
Johnny instinctively reached out to run a hand over the boy's injured ribs, thee younger flinching back for a moment before reminding himself that Johnny would never hurt him and relaxing into his touch, finding that he enjoyed it more than anything, the elder's hands almost soothing to him in a way that he thought no one else would ever be able to understand. Johnny promised that he would have him ice his bruises for a while before bed and let him finish undressing and get in the bath.  
Johnny went over each step of the process, going over simple things like washing his body and hair as well as how to wash his ears without getting soap in them and how to wash his tail without having to turn his body at a completely uncomfortable position and make his back hurt.  
Once they were done Johnny gave the smaller a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, the younger basically swimming in the clothes.  
“We'll go out and buy you some clothes tomorrow, okay?” Johnny said, smoothing down Sicheng's damp hair as they walked back into the living room, the younger putting on an adorable smile and nodding his head happily in response.  
Sicheng sat himself on the couch in the space between Ten and Taeyong, curling into Taeyong's side, the dog hybrid wrapping an arm around Sicheng and letting him get comfortable. (Johnny was definitely jealous but he wasn't going to say anything, he had noticed that the new bunny hybrid enjoyed any form of physical contact from anyone, especially cuddles.)  
“Sicheng, do you like ice cream?” Johnny asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
Sicheng nodded his head enthusiastically, his whole face practically glowing at the mention of his second favorite food.  
“Don't spoil him too much or else he won't eat any real food ever.” Taeyong joked, making Mark and Haechan both laugh quietly; Sicheng pouting as Taeyong ruffled his hair.   
Johnny came back in a few moments later and handed Sicheng the bowl of ice cream, the younger eating it happily the second it was handed to him. Johnny sat down on the carpet in front of the couch with Jaehyun, Mark, Haechan, and Doyoung, noticing that Yuta had left, probably to seclude himself into his room to play video games (or watch porn, it was always one of the two but no one ever asked any questions).  
~  
When Taeil got home from work not too much had changed with where everyone was in the house. Sicheng was done with his ice cream and Mark and Haechan had moved slightly so that they were both laying on their stomachs watching TV, Jaehyun now with his head rested on Johnny's lap.  
“Who's this?” Taeil asked as he took his shoes off at the door, turning his attention to Sicheng.  
“His name's Sicheng, we found him in the streets, says he ran away from an abusive owner.” Taeyong explained before Johnny could even open his mouth, knowing he would take thirty minutes to explain something so simple, “Sicheng, this is Taeil, he's the vice president of a big company and the only reason we can house all of you hybrids.”  
Taeil moved over to the couch and crouched down so that he was eye-level with the wide eyed bunny hybrid. He made a comment on how rare he was just as everyone else had and softly ran a hand through his hair, giving the newcomer a warm, welcoming smile, “I hope you'll enjoy living here, we'll make sure to keep you safe, promise.”  
~  
It was around one in the morning and Mark and Haechan had both already gone to bed, everyone else still where they left themselves earlier and had been in for hours. Sicheng let out a soft, quiet yawn as he started dozing off in Taeyong's arms. It was weird that he was so tired considering that he had been passed out for a few hours earlier in the day and took a nap in the afternoon but he could only assume that his body was just physically exhausted from running such a long distance with no direction in such a short time frame.  
“Are you tired?” Taeyong asked, reaching over and running a thumb over Sicheng's cheek as the latter nodded in response, “Do you want to sleep in one of the spare rooms so Johnny hyung can have his bed back?”  
Sicheng shook his head quickly, looking up at Taeyong with those big brown eyes that could make anyone go insane in an instant, “I like Johnny Hyung's bed.”  
At these words Johnny felt like his heart could have exploded at any moment, “He can sleep in my bed if he wants to.”  
“Wow, you were quick to give in.” Jaehyun commented, laughing lightly.  
“How am I supposed to say no?” Johnny replied before standing up, “I'm going to bed also, it's getting late so all of you should go to bed soon as well; c'mon Sicheng.” Johnny smiled at Sicheng and reached his hand out for the younger to grab, standing up and walking out of the living room as Sicheng lazily allowed himself to be dragged away by Johnny.  
“Twenty bucks says they're dating within a three days.” Ten said, snickering as they walked away.  
“I'll put my money on a week.” Taeyong says in response, shaking hands with Ten.  
~  
Sicheng woke up early in the morning around nine, his sleep schedule messed up from how much he had slept the day before. He was warm and wrapped in a big, fluffy blanket, his head resting on Johnny's chest and the older's arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. Sicheng thought about getting out of bed but he remembered what his past owner did when he got up before him and assumed Johnny wouldn't be very happy about it either so he stayed put. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so he simply laid there, running his finger along the lines of Johnny's abs as a way of keeping himself busy until he finally woke up.  
He stayed like this for about an hour, Johnny not waking up until ten.  
“How long have you been awake?” Johnny asked, sitting up so that Sicheng's head was on his lap rather than on his chest and ran his fingers through his hair lazily. The younger's hair was a million times softer than it had been the day before and his tail was noticeably fluffier as well.  
“An hour.” Sicheng replied, a small smile on his face as he leaned into Johnny's touch, loving the way his hands had felt like magic compared to everyone else who had pet him and touched him.  
“You could have gotten out of bed when you first woke up,” Johnny commented, running a thumb across Sicheng's cheekbone, admiring his features as the younger closed his eyes at the contact.  
“I thought you would be mad if I got up before you did.” Sicheng commented, looking up at him with wide eyes. Everything was just so different about this new home compared to his old home, it was most definitely different in a good way, though.  
“Did he used to get mad at you for that?”  
“Mhm, he hit me for it a few times so I pretended to be asleep most of the time.”  
“Well, I just want you to know, you can do whatever you want here, eat whatever you want, sleep however long you want, as long as you aren't being a total dick to everyone which I absolutely could never see you doing in a billion years.” Johnny replied, a small smile gracing his features as the younger simply replied with a soft thank you, hyung.  
The two both climbed out of bed, Johnny throwing a shirt on before walking into the living room with Sicheng trailing behind him. Sicheng was still wearing one of Johnny's shirts and a pair of his sweats since he didn't have any clothes of his own yet.  
“There's food on the counter if you're hungry.” Yuta said from the couch, Taeil and Doyoung sitting on the couch next to him.  
“Do you want any food, Sicheng?” Johnny asked as he walked into the kitchen to get food for himself.  
Sicheng shook his head before realizing that Johnny had his back turned and couldn't see simple movements, “No, I'm not hungry.”  
“Alright, tell me when you're hungry, or any of the hyungs, none of us will hesitate to make you food, okay?” Johnny replied, walking out with a bowl of food in his hand and placing a kiss on the top of Sicheng's head before sitting down on the couch next to Doyoung.  
Sicheng froze in his spot, his face turning bright red at the basic show of affection before moving to the living room as well and sitting on the floor in front of the couch as Yuta awed at how cute he was when he was blushing. The other hybrids slowly started trickling in, each one of them grabbing for food the second they saw it and sitting in either the living room or the dining room, talking amongst themselves.  
“Taeil hyung, did you take work off today?” Haechan asked curiously, puppy ears perking up in interest.  
“Mhm, I took the day off so Johnny could take Sicheng out to get clothes.” Taeil replied.  
“What time do you want to leave, Sicheng?” Johnny asked, totally forgetting about the shopping trip they were supposed to take take today.  
“I don't mind, it's all up to you.” Sicheng replied, turning around to face Johnny and look up at him from the floor.  
“Alright, go get dressed, we'll leave when you're ready.” Johnny replied, smiling gently at the young hybrid and running a hand through his own hair before standing up to put a pair of shoes on.  
~  
Johnny and Sicheng's shopping trip went fairly well; Sicheng was hesitant at first to grab anything, not wanting to make Johnny spend too much money. The younger finally gave in and started putting things in the cart after Johnny had reminded him that they have more than enough money to go around several times.  
They were about to get in the car, both of them putting the bags of clothes into the trunk. Johnny felt Sicheng gripping the back of his shirt, cowering behind him.  
“Sicheng, what's wrong?” Johnny asked, turning around to see Sicheng shaking, tears beginning to well in his eyes.  
“What the hell are you doing with my hybrid?” He heard someone say, turning around and seeing a man who looked to be about middle aged, “You little fucking slut I can't believe you actually ran away.” He spat, reaching a hand up to grab Sicheng's hair, Johnny luckily catching the man's wrist before he could cause any more harm to the now fragile boy.  
“Don't you dare touch him.” Johnny practically growled, glaring at the man who he could only assume was Sicheng's former owner.  
“That boy is my hybrid and I paid a lot of money for him.” The man was practically seething, Johnny understood why Sicheng would want to run away from this man at all costs, “Who do you thing you are trying to take my pet?”  
“I'm the co-owner of a shelter for homeless and runaway hybrids, we're protected under the government, any homeless, abandoned, or obviously abused runaway hybrids we find legally belong to us, it's the hybrid's choice if they want to return to their owner.” Johnny said, now calm and trying to keep himself calm so he wouldn't end up arrested for punching a rich old man, “Me and my co-workers, Moon Taeil might be a name that rings a bell to you, found Sicheng passed out in an alley way covered in bruises with nearly broken ribs, it's very obvious he'll never want to return to your side. You can try to take this to court but they'll always be on our side in a case like this, we've been through this before.”  
“I paid a lot of money for that hybrid, do you even know how rare his type is?”  
“I do, there are only five like him in the whole world. If you cared so much about Sicheng and that money you spent on him you shouldn't have abused him his whole life.” Johnny replied calmly as the man looked about ready to blow up; he knew he had lost, though, and simply stormed off being forced to accept his loss.  
Sicheng was crying into Johnny's back after the man left, letting out small hiccups as he sobbed. Johnny turned around and wrapped his arms around the smaller, letting him cry into his chest for a few moments, petting his hair to calm him down, understanding that that very moment had probably been extremely stressful and traumatizing for the younger.  
Johnny pulled back and held Sicheng's face in his hands, wiping his tears gently, “Me and Taeil both said we would keep you safe, right?”  
Sicheng nodded, rubbing at his eyes, “Thank you, Hyung.”  
Johnny didn't reply, he simply leaned in and pressed a kiss against Sicheng's lips. It only lasted a few seconds and he pulled away to the sight of Sicheng's cheeks painted a light scarlet color.  
“Do you wanna go get some ice cream?” Johnny asked, smiling softly at the blushing bunny hybrid who simply nodded and left a quick kiss on Johnny's lips before hurrying back into the car.  
(In the end, Taeyong ended up owing Ten twenty bucks.)


End file.
